


巴别塔下

by ErinVitali



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinVitali/pseuds/ErinVitali
Summary: 十五年前的冬天，他目送一个被侮辱被损害的人挣脱过去，走入那个未来的银白世界中。





	巴别塔下

“…因为耶和华在那里变乱天下人的言语，使众人分散在全地上，所以那城名叫巴别。“ （创11:9）

 

大雪自黄昏时无声行军，带着一种近乎残忍的迅捷，在短短几小时内攻占了韦恩老宅的每一寸外墙，又用三尺厚的霜冻行尽自我标榜之事。因而，早在布鲁斯·韦恩轻轻进入客房之前，那铜制门环上灼人的寒意就告诉他，这房间里的壁炉早就被客人熄灭了。

眼下，他凝视着这客房里大床角落的男孩。男孩蜷缩的姿态仿佛要将自己弯折回母亲的子宫中去，手指在睡梦中也撕扯着金棕色的长发，他苍白，瘦弱，带着高烧导致的汗水与一脸泪痕，浑身颤抖仿佛久染癫痫。他就像那种在医院里被亲生父母遗弃在旧衣堆里的新生儿，一个病态畸形的残次品，一个文明世界必定会着力掩藏的耻辱标志。

他的手攥着一本厚皮书的一角，把它紧紧压在床头柜上，似乎在试图提防着某种不可抗拒的残酷外力将它夺走。布鲁斯走近两步，随即带着一种难以名状的了然认出，那是《利维坦》。

他意识到那男孩醒来了，几乎就在同一刻，或许是被他的脚步声所惊动。那双眼睛起初睁得极大，带着惊恐与瑟缩，而后渐渐冷却，回归到暗色。他和布鲁斯对视着，又似乎是漫长的互相审视，持续了门外的霜冻新增上六英尺的时间。

“是你杀了你父亲吗?”布鲁斯开口道，感到那声音仿佛来自他人。

男孩看了他很久，全然清醒地，最后嘲讽又隐秘地微笑。“谁知道呢。不过，在没有证据的情况下，你有权利这么认为。”他说。

 

 

*

 

如果任何历史都必定发生两次，第一次是悲剧，第二次是闹剧，那么对于莱昂内尔·卢瑟的死，前者上演于大都会，后者则存在于哥谭。我们的大都会是一座没有臆想的城市。文明与秩序在此处熠熠生光，即便是那个时代流行的悲观病，也未能让我们的绅士小姐们在脸上蒙上一丝愁云，直到首富之死的丧钟敲响，体面的人们纷纷如遇鼠疫般大疯大叫。而在犯罪如野草般茂盛猖獗的哥谭，人们从他们的躲避处探出头来，在街头巷尾交头接耳，表情不必要的夸张。过不了三天，这事情便会连同它的一系列原版与翻版故事一同，在闲言碎语中过时褪色，最终与莱昂内尔·卢瑟的尸体一起，陈尸于废弃的故纸堆中。

 

那个冬天的夜里，从北方请来的医生敲响布鲁斯·韦恩的书房门，带着一种隐秘又晦涩的神情，却又不发一言。布鲁斯跟着她走向病患的卧室，看到男孩瘦弱的躯体上创伤累累、疤痕遍布。一道刀伤横过整个胸膛，烙铁的痕迹遍布全身，手腕、脚腕和脖颈是深深的勒痕，更多的则是深浅不一的青紫，那是拳头的印记。

 

没有人知道，莱昂内尔·卢瑟在死去的那天早上，梦见了铁灰色的柏林墙缓缓崩塌，人群四散奔逃。他从未亲眼见过这一幕。1965年，东德青年托马斯·费希尔怀揣着一家的财富钻进下水道，二十七个小时在泥泞里屏息静气，匍匐与攀爬，然后钻出地面，西柏林的雨打在他的脸上。他感到头晕、恶心与致命的烧灼痛，脸上的柔软皮肤片片剥落。后来他才知道，这是酸雨。两个月后，他带着一张毁坏了的脸与口袋里无几的马克，乘船驶向新大陆。

 

在美国的几十年里，莱昂内尔·卢瑟尽职尽责地扮演着一个美国梦的形状。没有人会纠缠过问一个白种男人的过往，特别是当他先采石油，后造汽车，随后建造别墅区，市长又在与他一起打高尔夫后出台《援助公路法令》的时候。他的家庭几乎美满，只除了妻子在生产不久后去世。莱昂内尔·卢瑟有着那个年代的富豪所被期望拥有的一切品质：他年逾五旬仍高大健壮，脸上的伤疤只增添了压迫力，不动的时候也神态粗野而暴戾，却又懂得在恰当的时候露出一个微笑，提醒着旁人他不是一具罗刹。他远比那更加狡猾。

 

1990年的冬天，老莱昂内尔·卢瑟重重摔碎在他郊区别墅下的水泥地上。当天，警察、记者和更多的商业伙伴们合力撬开石头做的大门，一窝蜂地涌入别墅里，鬣狗一样嗅闻着文件与财富，以及金碧辉煌的缝隙里埋藏的豪门秘事。半天之后，有人开始想起这别墅中的另一个活人。他的儿子被发现于自己房间的床上，此时正昏迷着，全身抽搐，嘴唇惨白，高热达到一百零四华氏度以上。于是又一场大战爆发。在濒死的孩子床边，人们大打出手，争抢短暂的“照料权”与“监护权”，又以几败俱伤告终。于是，作为一种所有人都不怎么乐意见到的妥协，人们向哥谭的布鲁斯·韦恩送信，请求他“照料这病重与丧亲之痛中的孩子，尽一个基督徒与美利坚人的本分”。

 

*

 

于是，眼下的他和莱克斯·卢瑟并肩坐在壁炉边的地毯上。后者披着一条色彩斑斓的毛毯，侧身靠着炉火，那本《利维坦》则被他留在了床边。

 

有意或是无意，思索着什么样的口吻适用于此刻时，布鲁斯回忆起他的少年时代。他已经三十一岁了。还是个孩子时，他忙于韦恩集团的董事纠缠，本就鲜少与同龄人交往，这人生中算不上是缺憾的空白，在此时不怎么合宜地召显了出来。而十六岁以后发生了太多事，总有太多待办事项亟待解决，哥谭永恒的夜色让他无暇于滥情，清醒的自制也将怀旧情结隔绝在意识表层之下。

 

“做噩梦了？”他想到阿尔弗雷德，试着模仿那种轻描淡写的口吻，这口吻，连同其中蕴含的理解意味，曾一度给他带来某些深沉的慰藉。

莱克斯沉默了半晌。 “并不算是（Not really）。” 他抱着两腿，下巴抵在膝盖上，那双过于早熟的眼睛直直地凝望着火焰。

就在布鲁斯以为他情愿沉默的时候，呓语一般的轻声从唇边飘了出来。“我梦见我爸爸。“

 

“但我不知道要如何讲述。 “自言自语似的，他的目光从炉火缓缓转向漆黑的墙角，仿佛那里有什么世俗无法企及的真意，让他情愿抛弃一切与之血肉交融。他的声音轻柔地像幽灵。” 如果我讲了，你就会听吗？你就会理解吗？你无法理解我，就像我无法理解你一样。你，我，我爸爸，每一个人。我们就像语言不通的人在一齐说话。 “

 

“我梦见一条大黑蛇。它有十几米长，梁柱那样粗，全身长满针一样坚硬的黑色鬓毛，呼吸里有酒气和胃酸的味道。”莱克斯转过头来，在橙红色的火光里看着他，过于纤细的五官中带着一点微笑的神情。 “我这么说，你能理解吗？我梦见一个房间，非常大，深红色的墙。我梦见那条大黑蛇追着我，我发疯似地逃跑，但它嘶嘶的声音似乎就在我颈后。永远就在我颈后，其实内心深处，我知道我永远跑不了，或早或晚我会被它追上，我会哭泣，我会崩溃，我会臣服于他，我会在自己的软弱意志下主动放弃。这也许并没有什么区别。”

 

“然后……我被追上了。这没有什么好惊讶的，但在梦里，我还是拼命地尖叫，好像这能为我省去一些痛苦似的。蛇把我围起来贴在墙上，勒住我的脖子，我很快就没办法叫了。意识模模糊糊的时候，那东西进入了我的身体。我被堵住了，撕裂成两半，钉在墙上，相互之间隔了两米远。”

 

他的声音更轻了，手指无意识地颤抖起来，一遍遍地伸开，握紧，又伸开。“你理解了吗？蛇头一直插到我的胃里，我的血管里全是毒蛇的黏液。你理解了吗？不要回答，布鲁斯·韦恩。你只是无法理解，这不是你的错。 “

 

他缓缓直起了上身，望着炉火，露出一个有点庄严的微笑。“这个梦，我做了七年。两千多个夜晚，一模一样的梦。哪怕小憩十分钟，我的梦里也全是这条黑蛇。我一度不敢睡觉，后来也接受了。”莱克斯的声调渐渐变高，几乎是欣快地说。“死是很美的……有人会跟你说，自杀是唯一严肃的哲学命题。抵御死亡的唯一方法，即是成为爱神或死神。这是对的。“

 

“那么为什么我没有死？“那声音忽又坠下，化为蚊蚋似的轻声。这孩子像是那种从未接触过世界，自出生以来就徘徊在自己的世界里练习独幕剧的孤儿。他的语调抑扬仿佛科利奥兰纳斯，倾诉着麦克白之妻的呓语，直视他人时，眼睛却坦荡如朱利叶斯·凯撒。无时不刻，他的举止都是独自一人向舞台下的虚空表演，这是他的本能。勉力模仿着书中的角色表达自己，却从未天然懂得如何成为一个社会人。”为什么——那些梦里，我一刻也没有想到去死？我原先以为是恐惧，后来我明白了，不是恐惧。是因为愤怒。愤怒与疯狂让我活下来。“他说道。

 

莱克斯又向他转过头来了，他的眼睛里跳跃着铁一样的火光。“我一遍遍自问——我错了吗？我爸爸，在清醒的时候说，他爱我比爱世上的任何人都深。十一岁的时候，我一次试着去警局，警察局长对我说，你爸爸只是爱你，法律不惩罚爱自己孩子的父亲的，只惩罚不尊敬父母的坏孩子。我去教堂告解，牧师问我爸爸是谁，隔着帘子对我说，你们作儿女的，要在主里听从父母，这是理所当然的——《箴言》里也说，“你要使父母欢喜，使生你的快乐。”这我早就查过了。我爸爸的朋友都和他一模一样。我告诉扎赫拉，曾经的黑人女佣，她只是笑，溢出来的高兴，好像这能让她的生活有了许多安慰。“

 

“所以我错了吗？我曾经想，是我错了吧，也许这确实是天经地义。我该为痛苦而道歉，然后被父亲奖赏，被警察奖赏，被上帝奖赏。”他的声音愈发颤抖却高亢。 “于是有很多年，我都这么过来了。但这是对的吗？”

 

莱克斯的唇角飞快地流露出一个有点惨淡的微笑。“我爸爸，莱昂内尔·卢瑟，还有他们那些人，在我看来，都是很奇怪的人。我爸爸买了三面墙的书，特意留心吩咐女佣一本本拆开塑封，伪装成熟读的样子。女佣拆掉包装就花了一天一夜，他却连一刻都没有再看过。当然，如果他看了，也许就不会允许我看了，所以我还是要感谢他的无知。他的书架上摆着欧陆法系与英美法系的著作，我的名字，Lex，就是法律的意思。美利坚的法律将未成年强奸定为一级重罪，三千多年前的汉谟拉比法典里，强奸者都被处以极刑，大都会的警察局长却对我说，我有屈从的义务。你一定知道伏尔泰。他说，在所有的宗教中，基督教无疑是向人民灌输最多宽容的宗教，但到目前为止，基督教徒是所有人中最不宽容的人。我想这也是对的。我看了《悲惨世界》，抑制不住地流泪——不是为了我自己，我有什么资格自怜？是因为愤怒。我父亲有什么资格说出那些话？有什么资格去向我定义一个父亲、一个男人、一个人——的行为、意义与价值？“

 

“如果大都会的法律就代表了此地的善恶之辨，那这样的善恶之辨又有什么意义？如果耶稣会在我死后接受我，在天堂的入口迎接我，如果我的父亲在死后才会前往地狱，遭受烈焰的灼烤，那这样的天堂我宁可不要，这样的地狱我也宁可不要。我原先想，如果我没有错，那就是基督耶稣错了。但事实是，即使我错了，基督耶稣也是错误的。我并未承认他却无法接受他，我根本就不承认他。基督耶稣又是谁？他有什么权力指使我，有什么权力宣判我的死后去处？他的权力从何而来，被谁赋予，经过了谁的知情同意？”

 

“不。我的父亲，他侮辱我，强奸我，折磨我，击碎我，这样的痛苦，耶和华也无法补偿，谁也无法补偿。“莱克斯越说越快，他的头低了下去。”谁又能补偿谁呢？你知道饥荒、霍乱与黄热这一刻在阿尔及利亚杀死多少人吗？这是一个曾被我们的文明世界欺辱与强暴的国家。越南战争里死去的五万八千人外，那些没有被刻上纪念碑的人。南北越的一百万多人，他们没有名字。他们又被什么来补偿？圣巴托洛谬之夜结束了，黑人才刚刚在美利坚的自由赐福之地戴上麻绳与木枷。亚伯拉罕·林肯的传奇结束了半个世纪，亚美尼亚人与犹太人的悲剧复又开始，奥斯维辛，卡廷森林，古拉格，原子弹落下了。而直到这时，在大都会，一半的学校受福音派教会的资助，不向学生教授进化论。我爸爸那样的白人富豪开始举家搬出城市。中产阶级纷纷效仿，留下腐败、肮脏、混乱的城区作为黑人的天然隔离地，谋杀、抢劫、纵火、强暴与黑帮火并，不计其数，每时每刻都在发生。“他说道，言语中有悲意。“你告诉我，布鲁斯·韦恩。如果是你，要怎么结束这一切？”

 

黑暗骑士几乎不用犹豫，这回答多少年来萦绕心头。“制度，良法。选举合宜的立法机构，清白的政府，以及执法者。强硬且公正的执法者。这是正义。”

 

“是的。”莱克斯一笑，飞快地接上。“但在我看来，其实并不全对。知识才是这一切之上最重要的。或者说科学、智慧、信息、理性、技术，随你怎么叫。知识才能让立法合宜，我不信任执法者与政府，知识才能为我建立帝国。信息网就是权柄，它才能让他们成为你希望看到的样子……你知道互联网吗？我父亲斥之为旁门左道。知识是火种，知识的传播与普及就是盗火。人类将成为自己的普罗米修斯。”

 

“你说的是你自己吗？”布鲁斯望着他，感到一种似乎矛盾的沉重与释然，在心中静静流淌。他在十六岁的莱克斯身上，看到了一个有着万千相异的影子。自己的影子。“普罗米修斯也是神。你想要杀死神，就永远也无法成为普罗米修斯。”

 

熊熊燃烧的炉火边，莱克斯的脸色依旧苍白，开口时带着一种少年人的脆弱与执拗。“可他死了。他的升天只是人类编造的童话故事。他死在那块高加索山的岩石上，一个死去的神，就是一个好的神，我就可以去爱他。”语罢，他轻轻地叹息。

 

壁炉里的火焰噼啪作响，一束火星飞了出来，又在大理石地板上旋转着熄灭，渐渐归为沉寂。窗外的风雪愈发静谧，它们盘踞在韦恩老宅的周围，就像千万年缭绕的幽灵，还将延续到遥远的未来，看着他们走进下一个被预示的时代中去。

 

“你...很让我惊讶。”沉默在室内主宰了一段时间，布鲁斯·韦恩说道。

 

“是吗?”莱克斯笑了，带着讽刺，火光映在他带着病容的脸上。

 

“难道你以为，我会因为有一个双相心理障碍的变态父亲，而这个父亲碰巧对我有不正常的性需求，用暴虐的鞭打与虐待手段折磨我十几年，就成为一个用自我厌恶把自己淹没，只能靠酒精度日的瘾君子吗?恩?还是他们希望看到的标准受害者，瑟缩在儿童心理呵护中心，一看见成年男人就要抽搐尖叫?”莱克斯看着他的眼睛，一字一顿地说。“不。我永远不会对他们屈服。”

 

*

 

清晨的时候，大雪毫无停息的迹象，纷纷扬扬地落在寥廓无垠的平原上。已经告别过了，他看着莱克斯钻进汽车里，又在车轮转起时对司机喊等等，飞快地打开车门向他跑了过来。带着自己没有察觉到的微笑，布鲁斯上前两步，伸开双臂把年轻人抱在怀里，感到那细瘦的胳膊与手指紧紧按在自己的背后。莱克斯头顶的几缕金发不安分地蹭过他的下巴。

 

“这是否意味着你赦免我了，”那狡猾的孩子在他怀里细声说。“韦恩叔叔?我可以这么理解吗?”

 

“还不行。”他低头看着胸前那个金色的脑袋，低声回答他。“我会让大都会的警察朋友继续调查。我会永远怀疑你。在我的余生里，我会一直看着你。等着有一天把你送进阿卡姆疯人院里去。”

 

他说出最后一句话，带着些许开玩笑的意味，感到不妥，却也未考虑其中暗藏的自我暴露可能。又或许布鲁斯·韦恩的确考虑了，但在那时的他心底深处，莱克斯从来不是他的威胁。那样复杂的过去之上，他仍属于一个与蝙蝠侠无关的世界。白日的世界。“为大都会做点好事，哪怕是为了你自己，小子。”他最后补充道。

 

“我会的，我会的，妈妈。”莱克斯大笑，削瘦的脊背在他怀里微微抖动。“我还会为他们杀了上帝呢，我保证。”

 

所以，这就是结束了。那时他和莱克斯之间，还远没有后来的那些无法清算的恩怨与风云。多年以后，布鲁斯·韦恩回忆起那一年，所能想起的，也只是莱克斯抱膝坐在壁炉的火光边对他说的那些话，和大雪天里卢瑟家的汽车渐行渐远，直到化为一个渺小的奇点，消失在天际的尽头。

 

 

之后的十几年里，他们不是没有更亲近过，但他再也没能找到一个机会问莱克斯，他建起他的巴别塔了吗?他那摒弃了一切神喻，用启蒙与理性主义烧制的砖泥，由万国人民之手建成的通天巨塔。它的第一块砖，或许是一桩隐秘于世人的弑父罪行，地基则是一个东德男孩十六年的泪水与孤独。

 

灰土尘埃之中，耶和华放逐你几次？弥赛亚审判你几次？哲拉修的属灵之剑粉碎你几次？而当莱克斯集团的脉络连通世界，林立的摩天大厦从大都会平地建起，布鲁斯·韦恩远眺巴别塔的蜃景，惊觉谶言总是出没于故纸堆与言语之中，轻飘飘地一闪而过，随即便如同茫茫大雪，隐匿在回忆的明暗边缘。

 

最初几年，他的痛苦几乎与他堪称辉煌的天才一样赤裸，媒体对莱克斯·卢瑟不留情面，指向他精神状况的公众议论则更是沸沸扬扬。但随着那字面意义上的通天巨塔一寸寸拔起，他的资本帝国渐渐呈现出震撼人心的形貌，人们开始称赞他的博爱。他不再是“已故富豪的独子”，而是一个流星般耀眼的时代明星，一个科技的盗火者，一个美国梦无可辩驳的现世证明。

 

布鲁斯·韦恩再也没能问他。弑神之路的尽头，你最终看到的是什么?是天柱与金壁林立，理性与科学加冕的人间之城，还是又一个索多玛的炼狱。只是虚空，徒劳地重复着，折射出永恒深陷于争斗、啃噬、互搏与自残的人类的魔影。是荷鲁斯、阿波罗、耶和华的崩溃与裂解，还是独独施加于无神论者的十字架苦役，通向且仅通向一个幽冥般缭绕不散的规训世界。这世界不再如雷霆般从天空降落，而是被人类的肩与手所铸造，成神于他的兄弟姐妹们的敬拜，又曾被一个欧几里得式的头脑和少年的心灵，以灵魂与血伸张。

 

自由的终结始于对自由的野望本身，而穷尽逻辑的理性之法，之于他与人类，是西西弗斯的巨石，还是普罗米修斯的火种?当那一日终于来临时，耶稣闪现于真实与诞妄的边界，巴别塔下的十六岁男孩又会走向何方。当神在被烈火吞没的炼狱里跪下，低头给他一个悲悯与救赎的吻。

 

最后的几年，布鲁斯·韦恩一度拒绝承认时间。哥谭的犯罪永无一刻休止，他曾与夜翼决裂，又失去了杰森。在哥谭的暗夜里，在死亡震耳欲聋的昭告下，黑暗骑士猝然领悟了生命的虚无，那痛楚几乎在瞬间将他击落在地。他几乎无暇注意莱克斯·卢瑟了，直到他的名字陈列眼前，一个精心编织的阴谋的署名处，而那时已经风雨欲来。不远的将来，莱克斯·卢瑟将迅速成为一起爆炸案的元凶，一场大屠杀的始作俑者，一桩世纪谋杀案事先张扬的凶手。

 

 

多年以后，当他和莱克斯再度相对，迢迢十五年的时间盘聚在贝尔里夫监狱逼仄的囚室里。黑白丛林里，橙红是唯一的反叛者，那是囚服的颜色。莱克斯痉挛般冷笑，对他的愚蠢、轻慢与刚愎自用吐出最刻薄的嘲讽，而他以漆黑制服与面罩相对，变声器下的冰冷声音给出阿卡姆疯人院的最终判决。他在那里的朋友们，出离狂暴的凶犯与全然疯癫的小丑，将为他确保最好的照顾。

 

“上帝已经死了。”莱克斯·卢瑟冷笑道。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文始于其中的一段独白。Lex这个角色给我带来了很大的震撼，他是企业家，慈善家，是科学与工具理性的巅峰之一，但是他又是一个有着阴暗过去的极端自负与邪恶的人，一个超级反派。与超人相比，他身上的一些并不好看的人性也让我们更贴近他。这篇文是对他成长截面的部分想象，用以尝试解释他未来的一些观点与行为。
> 
> 人物性格和BvS里呈现出的状态会有一些偏差，比如私心为Lex加上了一些同理心，他这时候的行为戏剧感也还没有那么重。毕竟还有未来十五年的欲望和苦痛，将他们塑成电影中的那个样子。
> 
> 谨向BvS与Lex Luthor先生致敬。


End file.
